


a nightmare

by abygailrose



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cry with me, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Thunder - Freeform, i think about this too much, kitchen, loud rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abygailrose/pseuds/abygailrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or a fic about phil not being able to sleep after a nightmare, dan finds him sobbing, curled up into his knees in the kitchen & comes in to comfort him. a bit of a short & sweet fic but it's my first ok ty (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	a nightmare

3:37am

 

phil shoots up from his pillow, the feeling of sweat everywhere around him. 

 

he tries to catch his breath, and takes a quick look around him to make sure he's actually awake. he sits up, and takes a sip of the water at his bedside. he stares in the blank darkness, the moonlight ever being the only source of light in the room. 

 

there was a loud rapping at the window. storms had never been this strong, but tonight it was pouring harder than ever. phil jumped at the sound, and got up to pace. he decided to walk out to think & clear his mind.

 

he goes to the kitchen to make a quick pot of tea. although it was a bit loud, it never woke up dan. either that or he was in the middle of rewatching sherlock with his headphones blasting, to concentrated to care. 

 

"damn it." he mumbled, when he realized that the electricity was out. 

 

he decided to go back to his room. he was putting the things back, when suddenly there was a loud thunderclap. he suddenly screeched and covered his mouth. he dropped the teapot & the mug as it shattered hitting the ground. 

 

phil was now on the ground in the kitchen corner, head in his knees. his sobbing was what filled the quiet kitchen. shakily he tried getting back up. he began to have flashbacks to his nightmare, and began to collapse back down. as footsteps approached, he began to hyperventilate.

 

"phil? what the hell are you in he- oh my god." dan approached phil softly, grabbing at his hands that were wrapped around his knees. "what happened?" dan looked around to see phil's favorite mug shattered across the floor, the teapot lying across it. 

 

"come on, look at me. i'm here." dan reached out for the delicate boy, jumping up to get a bit of water from the tap. "okay, breathe. listen to my voice." phil's watery blue eyes met with dan's, as he began to count. "on the count of 10, breathe out okay? inhale at one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, okay out." phil exhaled and repeated it twice. dan handed phil the cool water. 

 

dan helped him up & engulfed him in a long, reassuring hug. phil pulled away, leaving their foreheads touching & his arms dangling off dan's shoulders. 

 

"thank you, so much." he sniffled out.

 

dan pressed a kiss onto phil's forehead, "i'm just glad you're okay now." 

 

"i made a bit of a mess here, i guess." phil said looking back up at dan

 

"we can worry about that in the morning. come to my room, you can tell me everything up there if you want, or we can just sleep it off." dan said. 

 

"i think i'd like a bit of sleep right now, please." phil rubbed his eye, suggesting he was pretty tired.

 

"alright." dan took phil's hand back to his room. phil snuggled into dan's chest, his arms around him. they lay tangled, and slowly fall asleep to the lightening of the rain.


End file.
